My Beautiful Rescue
by WakeUpSunshine
Summary: Taylor Townsend was scared. Her knees were shaking. Her heart was pounding. She was having a panic attack. R/T one-shot.


**Got bored on the drive home from Nothe Carolina and I had this one-shot stuck in my head all night before. So here you are! My first non-dialog fic! It's exciting.**

Taylor Townsend was scared. Her knees were shaking. Her heart was pounding. She was having a panic attack. She had never seen herself ever getting married. To be honest she thought she'd spend her life jumping from one man to another. It had seemed like the way to go but then she met _him_. He had changed her mind in more ways than one. _He_ had somehow made her fall in love with _him_. She hadn't even seen it coming, it had just hit her like a ton of bricks one morning as she laid in _his_ arms after amazing sex. They had decided to keep their relationship secret from everyone at that time but she realized that morning that she didn't want to hide it any long. So she woke _him _up and told _him_ either they told everyone or it was over. She knew she wouldn't leave _him_. She knew if _he _said _he_ didn't want to tell anyone then she wouldn't argue but she needed to make their relationship known. _He _had told her that he would tell the whole world if it meant she wouldn't ever leave _him_. That was enough to hook her.

They had barely lasted through college. She had gone to France to only return home to be in _his_ arms. She couldn't live without _him_ and being away from _him_ for those few months made that evident. She came home unexpectedly. _He _wasn't even in _his _dorm when she had come back. Instead _he _was out. That had worried her. So she sat down in front of _his_ dorm and decided she'd wait for _him_ to get back. _He _hadn't made it back until past four. _He _had a girl on _his_ arm. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. _He _hadn't even noticed her sitting there. The girl had seen her first. _He _tried to explain _himself_ quickly but she had already seen enough. She found herself slapping _him_ across _his _face. She hadn't ever been this angry with _him_. Her heart was breaking. The one guy she thought she could ever trust had let her down. Sure, she knew that she had come out of nowhere but _he _had promised her _he _would never cheat on her even if she was 3,000 miles away from _him_.

She spent the next two months skipping from one man to another to ease her pain. Nothing was working. She had been excepted into Berkeley. She had tried avoiding _him _but everywhere she had turned _he _was there. Of course, that was probably her fault seeing as she spent her free time following _him _around campus to see what _he _was doing exactly. She had seen _him _with the slut from that night a few times. She figured _he _was fucking her because their relationship had seemed anything but friendly. Her best friend had tried assuring her _he _was miserable and very sorry for what _he _had done to her but she refused to take that. _He _hadn't even tried contacting her since. She never thought that one guy could make her feel like this.

It had been four months to the day since she had returned. That's when _he _contacted her. _He _said _he_ was only giving her some space to cool off. That had only pissed her off more but it was _him _and she had gladly excepted his apology. She told _him _she thought they should take things with their relationship slowly. _He _had agreed saying _he'd _do anything for her to be back in _his _life.

They had spent the next 6 months taking their relationship slow. She had barely been able to refrain from jumping _him _every time she was around _him_. The night they had become reacquainted with each other was the ending to a perfect day. They had just spent the entire day together visiting family and then with a very romantic dinner that _he _had planned all on _his _own. She had declared that that night the sex had never been better.

They had broken up four months after that. _He _said _he _wanted to try being single for awhile. _He _said he didn't want any type attachments during the summer. _He _was spending his summer with _his _foster-brother in Rhode Island. _He _left her broken and miserable, again. Shecontacted her best friend and was able to join her for the summer going across the country fighting for animal rights or something like that. She wasn't even sure what she was doing but it was better than being alone.

They had returned for their junior year at Berkeley that fall. She had heard from _his _brother that _he _was dating some girl in Providence over that summer. She tried to make _him _believe that she didn't care but truthfully she had cared.

She tried dating this guy but he had only bored her to death. There had been nothing interesting about this guy that could make her interested in him in the least bit. He had been the worst fuck she'd ever had in her life. He had no idea what he was doing. Maybe it was because she had compared him to _him_. No one could get her as wet as _he _could.

_He _was dating the girl she had caught _him _taking back to _his _dorm that night that seemed like so long ago. She spent her days walking around like a ghost. She didn't go out, ever. Her life consisted of school. She dumped the boring guy, he hadn't even been able to ease her loneliness.

She was depressed, again. She couldn't understand how she had let _him _do this to her. _He _hadn't said a word to her since their breakup those months ago. Her best-friend hadn't even tried telling her _he _was upset. Because she knew _he _was happy. She could see it all over _his _face when she caught glimpses at _him_. She had stopped following _him _after the first month they had come back to Berkeley.

Somehow that year they had managed to have a class together. She sat in the back while _he _sat closer to the front. She would watch _his _blonde head intently barely able to listen to the professor and his lecture.

She had 'accidentally' bumped into _him _one day after class. _He _wouldn't look her in the eye as they both said sorry. She asked _him _why they hadn't spoken to each other. She asked why they couldn't at least be friends. _He _told her there was too much history between them to let that happen. She didn't understand _him _all too well at that point.

She went out dancing one night. She had decided if _he _could move on so could she and for real this time. Not just random fucks or stupid boring guys. She met a guy. He seemed nice enough. They went to his house where she found a picture of his wife. Needless to say she stalked right out of there. She wasn't going to help him cheat on her. She tried again the next night. _He _was there. She had her eyes on _him _all night but not once did _he _look at her. _His_ eyes stayed on the girl _he _was with. She wasn't happy. This wasn't how her life was supposed to go. So she grabbed the closest cute guy she could and grinded her hips into his. She kept glancing back at _him _to see if _he _was watching her. And _he _was. _He _looked jealous and that had only made her kiss this random guy on the mouth. Random guy asked her to get out of there. She told him no. She said she didn't want a random fuck. She had tried that too many times for it to actually work right.

Two days later random guy called her and asked her on a date. She agreed. He seemed nice enough but he was no _him_. She ended up dating random guy for two weeks to only find out he was using her to get into her pants. She didn't want that, not this time around.

_He _contacted her a month later. Asked her if she wanted to have lunch or something. She declined. Told _him _that there was too much history and she hung up on _him_.

_He _called a week later. Asked her the same question. She declined, again. Then she hung up on _him _without saying anything else.

This went on for over a month until she had finally agreed on lunch. She said this wasn't a date and if _he _even thought she would run back to _him he _was stupid.

They went ate lunch every day together for two months before _he _asked her on a real date. She had wanted to decline but had decided that she'd go on this date with _him _and see how it went. After all she still loved _him_.

She wanted to know what had changed _his _mind and why she should agree to be with _him _this time around. She asked if he was tired of _his _other girlfriends or if he wanted to just have her to fill his free time. She wasn't sure she liked this. She just wanted _him _to want her, all of her. She wanted _him _to want to be with her and love her like she did _him_.

That night they reunited once again. She knew this was wrong. She knew she should hold out but it was _him _and she couldn't deny _him _her body.

_He _told _he _loved her for the first time that night. _He _said _he _didn't want to lose her again. Seemed like she had heard those words before but this time they sounded more real than ever. She had told him that this was his last chance. That if he screwed this up she would never take him back again.

They finished college. She had gotten a job offer in New York while _he _had gotten offered a job right there in Berkeley. She left. _He _stayed.

_He _had shown up unexpectedly. It was almost 5 am when the knock had come to her door. _He _was standing there looking more tired than ever but seeing _him _she ran and jumped into _his _arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they stumbled into her apartment forgetting to even shut the front door.

_He _moved in with her the next week.

They were together 5 years when he asked her to marry him. They were visiting family in Berkeley. It had been perfect and she had forgotten to even say yes when she jumped _him_. She figured that was as good an answer as any.

Nine months after that night they were blessed with a baby. Four years later she's standing in the middle of a room staring at herself in a mirror.

She smoothed her white dress down. She pulled a piece of hair behind her ear. They had a challenging relationship but they had made it through everything.

It's time. Time for her to walk down that isle. Time for her to marry the man she loved.

That's where she found herself sick. Sure she loved _him _but this was scary. She wondered if _he _would love her forever like _he'd _be promising in the next five minutes.

Her daughter ran into the room smiling her wide smile looking everything like _him._ She told her mommy that her daddy was waiting on her. She looked back at her darling little girl and smiled.

She took a deep breath and turned her body around. She told the little girl she was ready.

She didn't walk down the isle alone. Her daughter had walked with her. She met him at the end.

This was it.

This was forever.

This was perfect.

She was marrying Ryan Atwood and she had never wanted anything more than this.


End file.
